simpsonshitandrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 2
' ' Level 2 is the second level of The Simpsons Hit & Run. The level is set in the Downtown Springfield map in the day time and it is its first appearance in the game. The playable character in this level is Bart Simpson. There are a total of 7 Story missions, 3 Street Races, 11 Gags, 7 Bonus Cards, 20 Wasp Cameras, 5 obtainable vehicles, 3 Character Clothing and 1 bonus mission in this Level. Story Missions 'Detention Deficit Disorder' Plot: Bart is after skipping school to buy the new Bonestorm 2 game. Milhouse warns Bart that Principal Skinner is after everybody who skipped school that day to expel them. Bart then leaves to go to the Try-N-Save to attempt to buy a copy of Bonestorm 2 encountering Principal Skinner on his way. After arriving at the Try-N-Save, Jimbo Jones tells Bart that he has the last copy of the game and some "crazy lady" destroyed the rest. Tasks: • Avoid Principal Skinner (Time limit) • Drive to the Try-N-Save (Time limit) • Talk to Jimbo Jones. 'Weapons of Mass Delinquency' Plot: Outside Herman's Millitary Antiques, Bart encounters Kearney who tells Bart that video games are late 90's and that fireworks are all the craze now. Bart quickly wants into the fireworks game and drives around downtown springfield gathering fireworks from various Springfielders. He then runs into Chief Wiggum who wants to arrest Bart for possession of fireworks, but Bart manages to avoid him. Tasks: • Drive to Moe's Tavern (Time limit) • Talk to Otto and collect the fireworks. • Enter Moe's Tavern, talk to Moe and collect the fireworks. • Drive to the Springfield Town Hall (Time limit) • Talk to Snake and collect the Fireworks. • Drive to the Police Station (Time limit) • Talk to Ralph and collect the fireworks. • Avoid Chief Wiggum (Time limit) 'Vox Nerduli' Plot: Outside the Googoplex Theatre, Bart asks Comic Book Guy if he knows where can get a copy of Bonestorm 2. Comic Book Guy then tells Bart that he has no time to talk with him as he wants to state his disgust against the new McBain movie. Bart and Comic Book Guy then drive to the Java Server so Comic Book Guy can access the internet so he can rant on the new McBain movie. On their way to the Java Server, they encounter Comic Book Guys rival the Nerd who they race to the Java Server. After arriving at their destination, Comic Book Guy tells Bart that his chances of getting his hands on a copy of Bonestorm are dim as Professor Frink has bought all the remaining copies in Springfield. Tasks: • Race the Nerd to the Java Server. 'Bart 'n' Frink' Plot: '''Bart goes to Springfield Stadium and asks Professor Frink for a copy of Bonestorm 2. Professor Frink then says that he can't give him one as he needs the power of video-game violence to power his new invention/monster. Professor Frink then says if Bart finds him a WWII radio and a sattellite, his invention can live and that they can both play with it. Bart immediately agrees and goes to Hermans Military Antiques and encounters a suspicious van on his way in which he decides to follow until he gets to his destination. Bart then sees Chief Wiggum outside Hermans and asks the Chief what happened. Chief Wiggum then tells Bart that Herman was robbed and appareantly a WWII radio was taken. Bart then goes out to find the thief. He eventually finds the thief, Snake. Bart talks to Snake and they both agree to have a race in which the winner would get the radio. Bart eventually wins the race and takes the WWII radio. Bart now needs a satellite dish and asks himself where he can get one, he then shouts out: "I know, white-trash!". '''Tasks: • Follow the Black van to Hermans Millitary Antiques. • Talk to Chief Wiggum. • Find "the thief". • Race Snake for the WWII radio. 'Better than Beef' Plot: 'After getting a WWII radio, Bart now needs a sattellite dish and goes to Cletus outside the Krusty Burger by the construction site who's "white trash" so he can get one. Bart then talks to Cletus and asks him can he borrow his sattellite dish. Cletus then says he'll let him borrow it if he helps him collect the flatmeat around town. Bart agrees to help him and they both go out and collect the flatmeat. After collecting it all, they run into Apu who chases them as he isn't happy that they are selling flatmeat as he feels he's the only one who can sell it. They eventually escape Apu and arrive back at the Krusty Burger to deliver the flatmeat. Bart is then shocked to discover that Krusty Burgers are made from roadkill. Cletus then gives Bart the sattellite dish. '''Tasks: ' • Collect the flatmeat (Time limit) • Escape Apu (Time limit) • Return to Krusty Burger. '''Monkey See, Monkey D'oh! Plot: '''After collecting the WWII radio and the sattellite dish, Bart returns to Proffessor Frink at the stadium to give him the items. But Proffessor Frink then says that he will also need a blender. Bart then thinks of where he can find a blender. He immeditely thinks of Dr. Nick. Bart then goes to the Screaming Monkey Research Centre to ask Dr.Nick for a blender. Bart then talks to Dr. Nick who says he will give him a blender, but only if he will catch all the monkeys that escaped his lab. Bart then goes to Homer in the hospital parking lot to get Mr.Plow off of him, as he needs a big car to collect all those monkeys. To Barts shock, Homer charges him for Mr.Plow. Bart then goes off to collect all the monkeys. After collecting all the monkeys, Bart returns to Dr. Nick with the monkeys. Dr. Nick then gives Bart the blender. '''Tasks: • Buy Mr. Plow (If you haven't already) • Collect all the monkeys before time runs out (Time limit) 'Cell-Outs' Plot: 'After giving Proffessor Frink the blender, Bart asks Frink can he see the truckasaurus. Proffessor Frink says he'd love to but unfortunately there are too many people using cell phones and the interference would cause the monster to malfunction. Bart then takes the initiative to go out and destroy the cell phone users cars. After destroying the cars, Bart returns to the stadium and finally gets to see the truckasaurus inside the stadium. The truckasaurus attempts to kill Bart, but Bart manages to escape the Stadium. Suddenly, a bright light appears over Bart and he and his vehicle get covered in smog, when the smog fades, Bart is gone. '''Tasks: ' • Destroy the cell phone user's cars (Time limit) • Return to the stadium (Time limit) Bonus Mission The bonus mission can be found at the Veterans from Unpopular Wars Hall. '''Dial B for Blood Plot: '''Bart asks Grampa for his WWII vehicle, but Grampa says he'll give it to him only if he'll collect him some blood. Bart then goes to various Springfielders and collects blood off of them. Bart then returns to Grampa and gives him the blood in exchange for the WWII Vehicle. '''Tasks: • Drive to Moe's (Time limit) • Talk to Moe and collect the blood. • Drive to the Krusty Burger by the construction site (Time limit) • Talk to the Squeaky Voiced Teen and collect the blood. • Return to Grampa (Time limit) • Talk to Grampa. Reward: 'WWII Vehicle Street Races 'Time Trial To start this race, talk to Miilhouse with a flag over his head (He is across from the police station in Downtown Springfield) This time trial is a circle around the Sit-N-Rotate. This is a basic time trial which has 3 laps and a time of 1 minute 21 seconds to complete it. 'Circuit Race' To start this race talk to Nelson with a flag over his head (He is outside the courthouse in Downtown Springfield) This race is a circle around the Town Hall. You must race against Lisa and two other racers in which you must complete 4 laps. 'Checkpoint Race' To start this race, talk to Ralph with a flag over his head (He is across from the town hall on the rear side) You must race Lisa and two other racers. This race starts near the stadium and ends on the road up from Herman's Millitary Antiques. 'Reward' After completing all 3 races, you will get Moe's Sedan as a reward. Bonus Cards 'Head of Jebediah' Location: On top of the Jebediah Springfield Statue in Downtown Springfeld. Trivia: This card is based on the Head of the Jebediah Springfield statue. It is mainly a reference to the episode 'The Telltale Head'. 'AM Radio Toy' Location: 'On the roof opposite the Screaming Monkey Research Centre. '''Trivia: '''This card is based on Bart's radio the AM Radio Toy that he got for his birthday. It is a reference to the episode 'Radio Bart'. 'Bonestorm Location: 'On the top of the building next to the legitimate businessman's social club where Louie is in the East Side. It also has a fire escape ladder going up to it. (It is only accessible through parking a car at the start of the fire escape and jumping onto the car then jumping onto the fire escape) '''Trivia: '''This card is based on the Bonestorm video game. It is mainly a reference to the episode 'Marge Be Not Proud'. 'Big Butt Skinner Location: 'Inside the car wash in East Springfield. '''Trivia: '''This card is based on the balloon that's based on Principal Skinner that Bart makes. It is a reference to the episode 'Bart's Comet'. 'Mr. Hunnybunny Location: On top of one of the trains at the train station in the East Side. Trivia: 'This card is based on Bart's childhood toy Mr. Hunnybunny. It is a reference to the episode 'Lisa on Ice'. 'Drivers License Location: In the alleyway across from the fire trucks in Downtown Springfield. Trivia: 'This card is based on Bart's fake drivers licence. It is a reference to the episode 'Bart on the Road'. 'Pregnancy Test Location: 'On top of the fountain by the stadium in Downtown Springfield. '''Trivia: '''This card is based on Bart's Krusty collectible pregnancy test. It is a reference to the episode 'I Love Lisa'. 'Bonus Track After successfuly collecting all the Bonus Cards you will unlock the Level 2 track for the Bonus Game at the Main Menu. Wasp Cameras Locations: *On the steps of the town hall *On the other steps of the town hall *Lawn of hospital *Steps of the museum *The patio by the museum *On the building across from the Screaming Monkey Research Lab *Roof of Lard Lads near the Fire Department *On top of Moe's Tavern *On top of the building with the fire escape near the Legitimate Business Men's Social Club *By the car wash on the East Side *Inside the train carriage at the train station *On top of one of the trains *On top of another train *By steps at the train station in East Side *At the Monorail station steps in Downtown Springfield *On the Monorail station *On the other side of the Monorail station *In the Krusty Burger car park (The Krusty Burger across from the police station in Downtown Springfield) Gags Locations: *Catapult at Town Square in Downtown Springfield *The cement mixer near the construction site *Pickled egg jar inside Moe's Tavern *Slot machine inside Moe's Tavern *Love Tester inside Moe's Tavern *Flaming Moe's inside Moe;s Tavern *Milk machine on top of the building with the fire escape near the Legitimate Business Men's Social Club *Camera at the DMV *Quarter car outside the Try-N-Save *The missile at the side of Herman's Millitary Antiques *The dumpster behind the Krusty Burger across from the Police Station Obtainable Vehicles *Honor Roller - Bart's default vehicle in Level 2. *WWII Vehicle - Obatined after beating the Bonus mission. *Moe's Sedan - Obtained after completeing all 3 Street Races. *Mr Plow - Bought off of Homer for 200 Coins. *Fire truck - Bought off of Gil for 250 Coins. *Limo - Bought off of Gil for 150 Coins. Clothing Bart Ninja - Bought at Moe's Tavern/DMV for 250 Coins. Bart Football - Bought at Moe's Tavern/DMV for 200 Coins. Bart Tall - Bought at Moe's Tavern/DMV for 150 Coins. Wager Race Talk to Louie outside the Legitmate Business Men's Social Club to start this race. This race is a lap around the entire map. Secret Car The Secret Car in this level is the Monorail Car . It can be found on top of the Monorail tracks at the Monorail Station. The Monorail Car is a reference to the episode: 'Marge vs. the Monorail'.